


new kids on the moon rock

by polyphobiaa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I hope you all are happy with it, and also some ocs are here, here it is, that i was planning for a long time but never did, the dream fic, this is my really good interview fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphobiaa/pseuds/polyphobiaa
Summary: a compiled series of audio transcripts of interviews, referring to the three new recruits to the bureau of balance.we really did ask whoever was willing to cooperate, we promise, but there's only so much to say.





	new kids on the moon rock

[ AUDIO TRANSCRIPT ONE: THE DIRECTOR. TIMESTAMP: 3:23 PM, FEBRUARY 12TH. ]

You said you wanted to ask me about something? Yes, yes. Please come in. [ BEAT ] Are you recording? Could you… could you turn that off? I’m not really comfortable with my meetings being… um, documented. [ CHATTER ] You’re doing it for what? [ MORE CHATTER ] I see. All right. I can make an exception, I suppose.

Oh, the new recruits? Yes. We haven’t had really any… hires in a while, so I thought it was about time. [ CHATTER ] Yes, I suppose it was also because they were the first to, ah, successfully recover one of the relics. I’m not sure how they managed not to succumb to its thrall, but I am certainly glad they didn’t.

Yes, they did fine in the test of initiation. Actually, they handled themselves surprisingly well, um, for what I’ve heard of them. I’ve seen unorthodox approaches in the past, but this was… very interesting. [ CHATTER ] The tests of initiation are not really public affairs, but to speak in general terms, it was much more of a show than any other I think I’ve ever seen. Some of the arms of the automatons actually got torn off, it was pretty… entertaining, to say the least. Nerve wracking, but entertaining.

What did I hear? Mostly from Killian - a whole lot of complaining about, um, their incompetence, or them getting in the way… to be quite frank, I had fairly low expectations. [ BEAT ] No, I don’t have any… connection with them myself. We only talked for a few minutes. It was difficult for me to get a good read on them. Besides, I don’t just recruit people because I know them, it’s because they did something right. [ CHATTER ] No, I don’t have any opinion on the three of them. [ CHATTER ] I don’t - can we please move to the next question? I’m not really… I don’t want to talk about myself. Really. Thank you.

I don’t - why are you asking me about the Bureau? You know about it already. Are you… releasing this somewhere? [ CHATTER ] No, I don’t… [ MUMBLING ] No. I’m sorry to cut this conversation short, you two, but I really don’t - I have a lot of work to do, and I don’t have time to talk right now. Could you - could we talk later? Without the recorder, please? Thank you. Goodbye.

[ TRANSCRIPT END ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, here she comes with another fanned fiction, woo hoo hoo wonder what it's gonna be this time and OH TORI IS THIS ONLY 400 WORDS? I EXPECTED BETTER. i know, i know, this is a quickie. most of the chapters will probably be short. at least i won't have to worry about taking so long to update, right, guys?
> 
> right?


End file.
